Attack On Cannon
by Princeofukes
Summary: Just a bunch of Shingeki no kyojin oneshots. Everything ranging from Jeanmarco to Rivamika
1. Arigato Heichou

**I've been obsessed with SnK since the first episode I watched last year. Can't wait for season two and the next manga chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own not SnK nor Levimika**

* * *

**"****A**ckerman, focus."

Mikasa Ackerman tore her gaze away from the thin brunette of her highest affection and gave a blank look to the person of addressing. He was messing with her shit again, that stupid sadist Corporal.

It was because of Levi that she never got to spend time with Eren, he was always too busy doing things for the Lance Corporal. Fricking shrimp.

Adjusting her green Survey Corps cape she met the Corporal's glare head on with a sneer. "You shitting me Ackerman?" She shrugged and buried her face into the warmth of her red scarf. Levi let the fleeting question of why she wore it pass through his head before taking slow predatory steps towards his victim.

He stopped three steps short of her face and grabbed her by the collar, he was several inches shorter but could probably lift her off the ground if he wanted to. She was unnerved but refused to let it show. Rule no.1; never show ear in the presence of your enemies.

Raising an eyebrow he slowly lifted her off the ground still holding her by the collar of her jacket, aware of everyone's nervous glances. "I could kill you right now you know." He seethed boring into her charcoal colored eyes with his own steely ones. She never flinched.

"I have but one thing to live for, sir." She recited with her sweet voice.

"And what might that be."

"Humanity." That was a lie it was Eren.

"Tch." he dropped her to the ground roughly and waited for her to get up before kicking her down again. Meeting her glare and whispering in a menacing voice he said "Be careful who you smart mouth, soldier."

He walked away and everyone followed slowly as the Corporal barked out commands. Brushing off her jacket like it'd been infected Mikasa stayed towards the back of the ground, today they were clearing up some small grounds inhabited by a few titans, not much really.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked coming up beside her with Eren walking silently on the other side. Mikasa shrugged, being unhurt wouldn't change the fact that she hated Levi ever since that time in court when he beat Eren half to death.

She'd never ever forgive him.

"Someday I'll punch that shrimp." She affirmed causing Armin to slap his hand over her mouth, "Now now don't say that." He said nervously as the wind twisted his short golden locks around. "Whatever." Mikasa growled pushing ahead with her childhood friends in tow.

* * *

It took several hours but they finally destroyed most of the titans. Of course Rivalle and Ackerman got the most, however he was still way ahead of her which was frustrating to no end, she just wanted to defeat him once. For Eren.

But no matter what the Lance Corporal refused to be bested by some aloof looking girl who's hair gloomily covered her face. It was unheard of.

Eventually Mikasa landed on a nearby branch, she'd been going strong for quite a while. But now her chest was beginning to hurt, now that she thought about it she hadn't eaten or drank anything. She could feel her abbed stomach rumbling. Lifting her head up she had a sudden head rush and stumbled a bit.

Her boot slipped and she went crashing down to the ground. Twisting in midair she managed to land on the ground but it was too close and Mikasa's ankle twisted unawares to the surrounding corps members. All but one.

"Ah... damn." A titan's footsteps jarred her movements, unbearable pain searing up the fracture in her ankle. It hurt like hell. She gritted her teeth until they bled, rolling down her chin and onto the bleached white button up shirt.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Mikasa growled between her clenched teeth shakily standing up and raising her blades. They gleamed a brilliant silver which contrasted with the crimson bloodstains.

The titan lunged and Mikasa went up.

"What?" It was Levi. He'd grabbed her around the waist and was carrying her up while using his manuever gear to fly them to the highest branch. Mikasa blushed the tiniest bit with embarrassment and tried to shove Levi away. "Hold still Ackerman." He reprimanded as she pushed his face away from him. Did she not understand the situation?

"Let go." She growled but he didn't comply until the were on the tree and she stumbled backwards landing flat on her rear. Levi supressed a satisfied smirk and bent over her in calm manner.

"Let me see your ankle."

"No."

"That's an order not a request little shit."

Mikasa let out a huffy sigh but lifted up her ankle for the Corporal to inspect. It was puffy and scarily swollen. She winced when Levi touched it. "See I'm fine."

"Fine my ass." He replied ripping off his handkerchief and tying her ankle with it, she was such a stubborn girl. He'd never met such a willful person, she reminded him of himself, always concentrated on the task ahead.

"Everyone withdraw." He ordered slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she thrashed around.

"_I'll get you for this midget."_

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. Everyone was outside training due to the lovely weather. Mikasa watched with her face shoved up against the glass window and sighed in distraught. She wanted to do drills too.

The doctor had said three months until she could get out of the cast; once she got out of this hospital she was definitely undergoing intensive training to build back her muscles.

Tentatively she crept out of bed limping. In order to go outside without that stupid wheelchair she had to go around in.

Only ten minutes later someone grabbed Mikasa around the waist and mercilessly threw her into that damned chair on wheels. Great more sitting down. "Hey-" She gulped.

Corporal was seething. "I risked my life for you Ackerman at least take care of yourself."

She covered her downturned mouth with the scarf Eren gave her and sighed "Yes sir."

"Good."

She wanted to ask why he kept watching over her but when she looked up he was gone. She looked this way and that but he was nowhere to be found. "Thank you." She muttered actually sincere.

And from his place behind the wall Levi smiled.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot and you can probably expect more later.**

**Read and Review my lovely followers. First one to review gets a oneshot of their suggestion and it'll be dedicated to them ;D**

**Love ya.**


	2. Show me your Love

**I don't know whether Rivamika or Eremika is my OTP. In SnK you can ship just about anyone with anything Titans x Human flesh, see what I mean? And I ship that. Help me.**

**Disclaimer: I own not SnK nor the cannons created by the out of proportion SnK fandom.**

_**This Oneshot is dedicated to **_**Reachforthesky_ my lovely Senpai._**

* * *

It was never meant to be, they were two separate people with contrasting goals. All she wanted to do was protect him from the flesh eating monster which roamed nearly all the land and yet not even she could do that on the day Shinganshina fell.

On that day he cried for reasons no one could've understood, how could he have known it was a forthcoming of the actual truth. That one day he would be bound by the own flesh and culture he so loathed.

A monster, fighting for humanity. A judgemental group of organisms who let fear rule their judgement and could be unbelievably cruel. That's how Ackerman felt, everyone and everything was against her precious Jaeger. The Corporal, the military police, the court, the world. It was all a threat to take away her last precious person and now, even fate wouldn't let her just have that one thing.

No not even that was permitted and now she was just an empty shell of the fighter she used to be, it was painful and yet she felt nothing. Some nights it was agony but the next day she was robotic, doing whatever she was told but without the fighting spirit once contained inside her strong body.

He was gone and took her with him.

Mikasa Ackerman was no more.

* * *

_"Sir it's Jaeger's body, he's overexerted himself again."_

_"Then get him to stop."_

_"That's our problem, he's no longer conscious."_

_Just those words alone sent panic rippling through the hearts of the trainees watching Squad Leader Hanji's latest experiment. Once again in her enthuse of Titan recreation she'd gone much to far and sent nervous chatting through the gathered crowd._

_"What do we do Squad Leader?" Came the nervous voice of a standing soldier as he spoke to their frazzled leader, she was obviously panicking. Eren had lost it, he was staring at the ground completely still in his Titan form. This was the third hardening experiment where they'd tried to attempt getting his body to make a crystalized protective shell similar to Annie Leonhart's._

_Only it wasn't working. It was having an opposite effect. _

_The ground trembled like an earthquake as he rose to face them all. Voluminous screams echoed throughout the testing area as his whole body burst into flames. His body was a burning coal, engulfed in flames there was no way to escape. They'd tried to put out the flames as Hanji barked orders frantically._

_But not even a lake itself could put out the dancing red and orange sheet of destruction and deathly capability._

_Soon it was too late and the body had been reduced to no more than an overcooked heap of barely existing meat. The bones were charred black as billows of rolling smoke clouds rolled across the area in which everyone stood._

_"My precious subject!" Hanji sobbed over her loss, humanities loss. Their last hope now no more than a crisp._

_Before long the news reached Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi Rivalle who arrived on the scene accompanied by twenty or so extra soldier for cleanup which by Corporal's words would be a bitch to clean._

_"Give me all the details." Erwin prodded Hanji while his two fuzzy eyebrows scrunched together like two caterpillars colliding together to form an unattractive unibrow._

_Once filled in on all the goings on of the situation cleanup began. It was long and tedious work, they had to be careful not to damage Jaeger's precious body. It was still a whole but he wasn't breathing._

_Immediately he was given medical attention, carted away to a crisis center._

_Once Mikasa caught word of this she was there all the time, not even Erwin could remove her from her brother's side so in the end he unhappily relented and complied to her wishes. The boy wouldn't last much longer anyway._

* * *

"**Eren.** Can you hear me?" Mikasa whispered at his bedside, her hand holding his pressing her pale cheek into his cold, weak palm. He had yet to wake up.

She was worried, he should make it, he just had to. He was the only thing she had left.

"Please. I need you. You're my precious, my only-" Her shaky words relapsed to sobs, shaking with tears she curled up beside his sleeping form and fell into a troubled sleep like that first night her parents were gone.

* * *

"This again." She sighed burying her face deeper into the warmth of her scarf for warmth she so desperately craved.

She had remembered that morning waking up to find he had passed on, crying until she was numb and the rest was a blur. Now her onyx eyes were lifeless and cold, everything was no longer bright as it was. The world was cruel.

And yet she was still alive, she had to be. For him, for Eren. He wouldn't have wanted her to die in such a meaningless way. So forever Mikasa would fight.

Until her last cry, her final breath she would fight.

"_I promise to make the world beautiful for you to see, may you rest peacefully. My first and only love._"

[End]

* * *

**I'm so sorry don't hate me please. I just, I don't know. **

**Please Read and Review if this was sad as I intended.**


End file.
